<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Секстинг by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560695">Секстинг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Butt Plugs, Cybersex, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Kinks, Lust, M/M, PWP, Sexting, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрвин уехал в командировку и скучает по Леви. Тому тоже скучно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Секстинг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эрвин вошел в номер, скинул обувь и повалился на кровать, не снимая пальто. Двухдневная командировка затянулась почти на неделю, и он чувствовал себя ужасно измотанным. Работе не было видно конца, так что следующую неделю ему тоже придется проторчать в гостинице. Одному. Эрвин не мог вспомнить, чтобы они с Леви расставались больше, чем на пару дней, с самого начала их отношений. Он встал, снял пальто и невольно усмехнулся мысли, что за валяние на кровати в верхней одежде Леви непременно сказал бы ему пару ласковых. Но Леви тут не было. Жаль, конечно, потому что даже просто спать с ним было гораздо приятнее. </p><p>Когда он вышел из душа, телефон пискнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. </p><p>
  <em>«Новые. Нравится?»</em>
</p><p>К сообщению прилагалась фотография: Леви — вернее, нижняя его часть — в одних трусах. Сквозь тонкую ткань белья виднелись очертания вставшего члена. </p><p>
  <em>«Неплохо.<br/>
Без было бы лучше.<br/>
Это ты сам себя так хочешь?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Возможно».</em>
</p><p>Эрвин провел рукой по лицу. Затем лег на кровать, не выпуская телефон из рук в ожидании нового сообщения, отчего полотенце на его бедрах развязалось и сползло. Оставаться голым было не очень уютно — температура в номере была не выше двадцати градусов — и Эрвин укрылся одеялом. </p><p>Он уже собирался набрать ответ, когда телефон снова мигнул.</p><p>
  <em>«А ты чем занимаешься?<br/>
Пришли фотку».</em>
</p><p>Эрвин усмехнулся. </p><p>
  <em>«Не могу».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«??<br/>
Ты что, не один??<br/>
Эрвин!»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Нет.<br/>
Я один.<br/>
Я стесняюсь.<br/>
На мне ничего, кроме одеяла».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«И?<br/>
Или ты сделал пирсинг на члене и боишься мне показать?<br/>
Но я же всё равно увижу.<br/>
Не вижу смысла ломаться».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ничего я не делал!<br/>
Ладно».</em>
</p><p>Эрвин включил камеру на телефоне и, откинув одеяло, вытянул руку так, чтобы в кадр попало всё, что интересовало Леви. Осуществить это, однако, оказалось не так просто, и он сделал пару кадров. </p><p>
  <em>«Как видишь, никакого пирсинга».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«И слава яйцам.<br/>
Не понял, почему у тебя еще не стоит».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ну, мне мало одной твоей фотки для этого».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ну, знаешь ли…<br/>
Был бы я там, выпорол бы тебя.<br/>
Быстро бы понял, как надо на мои фотки реагировать».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Прям выпорол бы?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Прям да.<br/>
Отхлестал бы твою задницу, пока красными полосами не пойдет.<br/>
И бедра тоже».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ммммм…<br/>
Ты уверен, что я бы дался?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я бы тебя связал.<br/>
И кляп в рот засунул бы.<br/>
Нет.<br/>
Лучше этот…<br/>
Шарик.<br/>
С дырочками.<br/>
Чтобы слюна стекала».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ох.<br/>
Ты только обещаешь».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Мужчина, не нарывайтесь.<br/>
Приедешь — я тебе устрою.<br/>
Как раз новых анальных пробок прикупил.<br/>
Специально для тебя».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Покажи?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«В смысле?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«В смысле — вставь себе и покажи».</em>
</p><p>Минут пять телефон молчал. Эрвин медленно поглаживал свой уже вставший член и терпеливо ждал. Он не сомневался, что Леви выполнил его просьбу. И действительно: Леви как-то удалось извернуться так, чтобы и удержать телефон, и, раздвинув одной рукой ягодицы, продемонстрировать анальную пробку с фальшивым камушком ярко-синего цвета. </p><p>
  <em>«Неплохо.<br/>
А почему синий?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Тебе под цвет глаз подходит».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Тогда чего серую себе не взял?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Взял.<br/>
Покажу, когда приедешь».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Мммммммм.<br/>
Ловлю на слове».</em>
</p><p>Эрвин направил камеру телефона на свой член. </p><p>
  <em>«Ты своего добился».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Хороший мальчик.<br/>
Что ты делаешь сейчас?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Лежу».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«И?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«И глажу свой член.<br/>
Если тебе так интересно.<br/>
А ты?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Представляю, как ты это делаешь.<br/>
Надеюсь, ты обо мне думаешь.<br/>
????»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«А о ком еще я могу думать?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Мало ли.<br/>
Командировка, все дела».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Сколько раз говорил…<br/>
Мне нужен толкьо ты».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Толкьо?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Думаешь, удобно печатать и дрочить одновременно?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«А ты дрочишь?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Да».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Хорошо.<br/>
Я тоже».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Покажи».</em>
</p><p>Через несколько минут на экране появилось короткое, секунды на две, видео: Леви ласкает свой член, медленно проводя пальцами по головке и стволу. Эрвин и раньше видел, как Леви это делает. Почему-то тот никогда не обхватывал член всей ладонью, а просто водил по нему пальцами. Когда Леви кончал, то плотно сжимал губы и глухо стонал. Эрвин вспомнил об этом, и внизу живота сладко заныло. Он представил, как Леви вот-вот кончит, сожмет губы и, запрокинув голову, издаст сдавленный стон. </p><p>
  <em>«Твоя очередь».</em>
</p><p>Снять видео оказалось не так легко, Эрвин уже почти проклял эту затею. Наконец ему удалось совладать со всеми необходимыми частями тела и записать короткое видео, содержание которого мало отличалось от того, что прислал Леви.</p><p>
  <em>«Прекрасно.<br/>
Эх, я бы тебя так отымел сейчас.<br/>
Ты бы сидеть неделю не смог.<br/>
Вставил бы по самые гланды».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Гланды с другой стороны».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я бы дотянулся». </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Не сомневаюсь.<br/>
Ничего, через несколько дней вернусь.<br/>
У тебя будет шанс выполнить все свои угрозы».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Не сомневайся.<br/>
Привяжу тебя к кровати.<br/>
Помнишь шарф, который тебе подарили?<br/>
Он как раз подходит для этого.<br/>
Привяжу твои руки к спинке кровати.<br/>
Завяжу тебе глаза».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«И шарик в рот, я помню».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Да.<br/>
А потом опробую на тебе новую пробку».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ты, вроде, меня трахать собирался».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Погоди…<br/>
Отхлестаю тебя для начала по бедрам.<br/>
Чтоб знал, как от меня уезжать.<br/>
Пока пощады не попросишь».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Как? У меня же рот будет заткнут».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Сообразишь что-нибудь.<br/>
А потом я буду долго тебя целовать.<br/>
И дразнить.<br/>
Кусать за соски.<br/>
Облизывать член.<br/>
И не дам тебе кончить».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Садист».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ну, не без этого.<br/>
А вот когда ты уже соображать перестанешь от всего...<br/>
Вот тогда я тебя оттрахаю».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ух.<br/>
Да.<br/>
Я кончу от одного лишь проникновения».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Не кончишь, пока я не скажу».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Разумеется».</em>
</p><p>Эрвин едва удерживался, чтобы не довести себя до разрядки в несколько быстрых движений. Он чувствовал, что Леви еще не надоела эта игра, и ему не понравится, что Эрвин кончил раньше времени.</p><p>
  <em>«Хороший мальчик.<br/>
Теперь я переверну тебя.<br/>
Ты приподнимешь бедра.<br/>
Я вытащу твой кляп.<br/>
И буду слушать, как ты стонешь.<br/>
Пока я тебя трахаю.<br/>
И ты будешь умолять меня не останавливаться».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Да!<br/>
Леви…<br/>
Пожалуйста…<br/>
Не останавливайся».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Хочешь кончить?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Можно?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ммм…<br/>
Не знаю.<br/>
Я же этого не увижу.<br/>
Сними, как ты кончаешь.<br/>
Хочу посмотреть».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Запиши голосовое».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Что?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Как ты стонешь.<br/>
Мне нужен саундтрек.<br/>
Пожалуйста.<br/>
Умоляю тебя».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Хорошо».</em>
</p><p>Эрвин включил присланный файл. Леви срывающимся голосом звал его по имени и громко стонал. Эрвин представил, как тот ласкает себя в этот момент, как едва сдерживается, чтобы не кончить самому. Он слушал сладкие, будоражащие стоны и сам стонал с ними в унисон. </p><p>Видео он, конечно, записал. Руки дрожали от возбуждения, так что изображение немного прыгало. Но Леви написал:</p><p>
  <em>«Твою мать, Эрвин.<br/>
Я кончил только от просмотра».</em>
</p><p>И тут же прислал фотографию: влажное пятно на простыни. </p><p>Отдышавшись, Эрвин написал:</p><p>
  <em>«Было… хорошо».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Да, неплохо.<br/>
Но в другой раз надо будет включить видеосвязь.<br/>
Печатать сложно.<br/>
Если понимаешь, о чем я».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Да.<br/>
Я скучаю».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я тоже». </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Люблю тебя».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я тебя тоже».</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Эрвин вернулся в отель с очередного совещания, чувствуя себя как выжатый лимон. Говорильня надоела до оскомины, дело не сдвигалось с мертвой точки. Очень хотелось домой. Вчерашняя переписка с Леви принесла лишь временное облегчение, и чуть позже Эрвин понял, как сильно по нему соскучился. Было весело, конечно, он потом весь день вспоминал безумную переписку, но… Живого Леви не заменит ничто. </p><p>Девушка за стойкой регистрации подала ему ключ и, когда Эрвин почти отвернулся, окликнула его:</p><p> — Сэр, вас ждут в холле.</p><p>Она кивнула в сторону кресел. Эрвин посмотрел в указанном направлении, пробормотав «спасибо». Он сделал несколько шагов, гадая, кто бы это мог ждать его. Народу в холле было много, и он не сразу заметил, как из кресла навстречу ему поднялся…</p><p> — Леви?!</p><p>Эрвин так порывисто кинулся к нему, что чуть не сбил кого-то с ног. Леви крепко обнял его, уткнувшись лицом в широкую грудь. </p><p> — Черт… Ты что тут делаешь?</p><p>Вместо ответа Леви поднял голову. Они поцеловались. </p><p> — Сюрприз, — улыбнулся он.</p><p> — Господи… Пойдем… Поужинаем? Завтра погуляем. Тут красиво, тебе понравится...</p><p>Эрвин потащил Леви в сторону ресторана, но тот остановил его.</p><p> — Эрвин, погоди. Я… — Леви облизал губы. — Утром мне надо вернуться. У нас только эта ночь. Пойдем к тебе? Закажем еду в номер?</p><p>До Эрвина не сразу дошло. </p><p> — Да, конечно. Пойдем.</p><p>Они направились к лифтам. В поднимающейся кабине Эрвин наклонился к уху Леви и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:</p><p> — Пробку привез?</p><p>Леви поднял на него глаза и, ткнув локтем в бок, многозначительно улыбнулся.</p><p> — Скоро узнаешь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>